icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Amarillo Bulls
| owner = Consolidated Sports Holdings USA, Inc. (Bill Yuill, CEO; Gary Gelinas, President) | coach = Rocky Russo (2017-18) | GM = Rick Matchett (2013–14) | media = Denis Puska | championships = Robertson Cup 1''' (2012–13) | name1 = Albert Lea Thunder | dates1 = 2008–2010 | name2 = '''Amarillo Bulls | dates2 = 2010–present }}The Amarillo Bulls are a Tier II junior ice hockey team based out of Amarillo, Texas. A member of the North American Hockey League's South Division, the team plays their home games in the Amarillo Civic Center.http://www.nahl.com/news/story.cfm?id=1616 History The franchise joined the NAHL as the Albert Lea Thunder, located in Albert Lea, Minnesota in 2008. During the second season, issues with ownership forced the league to step in to keep the team playing.NAHL finds Thunder guilty of pay-to-play On May 11, 2010, it was reported that the team had found new owners and would relocate to Texas for the 2010–11 season.Albert Lea, Mason City Lose NAHL Teams Their franchise and roster was officially sold to the Amarillo, TX ownership on May 26, 2010. On June 18, 2010 the team announced the new name, logo and colors of the team after a name-the-team contest.http://www.nahl.com/news/story.cfm?id=1643 The team announced the new coach as Denis Williams, former NCAA Division I coach at Bowling Green.http://www.nahl.com/news/story.cfm?id=1641 On May 13, 2013, the Bulls captured their first Robertson Cup Championship defeating the Wenatchee Wild 5-0 in the championship game. Following the 2013–14 season Coach Williams was named as the head coach of the expansion Bloomington Thunder of the United States Hockey League, a Tier I team and a recent addition to the Consolidated Sports Holdings portfolio. Season-by-season records Playoffs *2010 :First Round – Bismarck Bobcats defeated Albert Lea Thunder, 3-games-to-0 *2011 :Division Semifinals – Amarillo Bulls defeated Texas Tornado, 3-games-to-1 :Division Finals – Amarillo Bulls defeated Topeka RoadRunners, 3-games-to-2 :Robertson Cup Round Robin – Amarillo Bulls (2-1) - Qualify for Semifinal Game, (W, 5-2 vs. Warriors; W, 5-3 vs. RoadRunners; L, 1-2 vs. Ice Dogs) :Robertson Cup Semifinal Game – Michigan Warriors defeated Amarillo Bulls, 6-2 *2012 :Division Semifinals – Amarillo Bulls defeated Odessa Jackalopes, 3-games-to-1 :Division Finals – Amarillo Bulls defeated Topeka RoadRunners, 3-games-to-1 :Robertson Cup Round Robin – Amarillo Bulls (1-2) - Qualify for Semifinal, (OTW, 3-2 vs. Tornado; L, 1-3 vs. Ice Dogs; L, 2-6 vs. Bobcats) :Robertson Cup Semifinal Game – St. Louis Bandits defeated Amarillo Bulls, 3-2 *2013 :Division Semifinals – Amarillo Bulls defeated Corpus Christi IceRays, 3-games-to-1 :Division Finals – Amarillo Bulls defeated Texas Tornado, 3-games-to-0 :Robertson Cup Round Robin – Amarillo Bulls (2-1) - Qualify for Championship Game, (OTW, 2-1 vs. Ironmmen; OTW, 2-1 vs. Bobcats; L, 0-7 vs. Wild) :Robertson Cup Final – Amarillo Bulls defeated Wenatchee Wild, 5-0 :Robertson Cup Champions *2014 :Division Semifinals – Amarillo Bulls defeated Wichita Falls Wildcats, 3-games-to-0 :Division Finals – Topeka RoadRunners defeated Amarillo Bulls, 3-games-to-2 *2019 :Division Semifinals – Amarillo Bulls defeated Corpus Christi IceRays, 3-games-to-1 :Division Final - Amarillo Bulls defeated Shreveport Mudbugs 3-games-to-2 :Semifinals - TBD References External links * Official Website Website] Category:Ice hockey teams in Texas Category:North American Hockey League team